1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp structure, and more particularly, to a clamp structure for fixing a circuit board on a base and a backlight module having the clamp structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LEDs of a conventional edge type backlight module are disposed on a base for forming a light bar, and the light bar is fixed on a metal back plate or a thermal fin by screw or glue for dissipating heat generate by the light bar. Generally, the light bar is adhered on the back plate or on the thermal fin for the edge type backlight module applied on a small-size display module. It has advantages of low cost and convenient operation, however it also has a drawback that the light bar can not be reused once gluing on the back plate. Besides, the light bar can not be disposed on the metal back plate or on the thermal fin by the glue due to greater dimensions of the light bar for the edge type backlight module applied on a large-size display module, so that the light bar has to be fixed on the metal back plate or on the thermal fin by the screw instead. However, it has drawbacks of complicated assembly, wasting labor hour, and mechanical damage due to inappropriate locking operation. The light bar with thin thickness can not be fixed on the metal back plate or on the thermal fin by the screw for the thinner display module. Thus, design of a light bar assembly capable of reworking and preventing the light bar from being damaged is an important issue of the display industry.